The Ghost of You
by xXZydrateAddictXx
Summary: Gerard is feeling lonely on the road. So lonely, that he is willing to agree to Frank's "requirements". A Frarard Fan-Fiction.


**The Ghost of You**

By Francesca Reutzel

Frarard Fan-Fiction number three. Haha, I for sure have a problem. Anyways, I really wanted to write something… different. And this was the result of that. I hope you enjoy xD

"FUCKING-" Frank threw down his guitar in Frustration. It was three o'clock in the morning, and he still couldn't tweak this riff to the point of perfection. He thought that if he could at least get it good enough to show the guys, they would be just that much closer to putting the album out. Their deadline was coming up so fast.

Frank grabbed his face and shoved his elbows to his knees. At this point, sleep would be a better use of his time. Frank picked his guitar up off the nicotine-soaked hotel carpet and placed it back in the hard case. He returned to his spot on the bed, and lit a cigarette. Frank stared into the empty void of the dark room as he let the ashes hit the ground. Mid-thought, his pocket buzzed and lit up. Frank's heart stopped for a second, startled by the sudden jerk in his pants, and pulled out his phone. It was a text message from Gerard in the room across the hall.

"I can't sleep, can I come in your room?"

Frank rolled his eyes. He was so exhausted and definitely not in the mood for this. He looked over at the second bed in the room. There was no telling when Ray would be back. But Ray never slept. He was in the other room drinking with Bob no doubt. Frank responded.

"You know what I charge."

Frank sent the text, shut his phone and set it on his bedside table. Frank looked at himself in the mirror. There were huge bags under the guitarist's eyes. He hadn't slept for days thanks to Gerard. He might not have been able to sleep, but Frank could. Frank could sleep for days. What Frank would never admit was that he didn't really mind. Frank's phone buzzed again.

"I know."

Frank stripped down to his boxers and walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Frank spit in the sink and watched the long tendrils spin into the drain. He turned the faucet on, and he heard the door slam. Frank walked out and stared at the front-man in the entryway. Just stared at him.

He was shirtless, just standing there. Like a scared kid. Neither of them smiled or greeted each other. There was just a silent understanding. An understanding that surpassed words. Only the necessary ones slipped out of Frank's pierced mouth, "Take them off."

Gerard obeyed immediately. His obedience was addicting. This was the only time. The only place that Frank had complete control. On the stage Gerard called all the shots, but here, no. Here Gerard was his bitch. And he loved it.

Frank got on the bed, and laid there, staring at the naked man, forcing him with his eyes to stand there for as long as he pleased. He loved humiliating him and watching him squirm. Embarrassing and ridiculing him about the smallest imperfections. Everywhere else he was the most important thing in the world, but here he was just another excuse. Just another fuck. Gerard blushed and grabbed his elbow, anxiously waiting for the go ahead. Frank smiled, and finally patted the empty space on the bed beside him.

Gerard jumped to the opportunity and lay there completely exposed to the guitarist. Gerard knew not to touch him until he said okay. Frank teased him, by running his hands up and down his neck and his torso. Frank gently set his lips on Gerard's jawbone, and made his way slowly down to the base of his neck. Gerard shook with anticipation. He balled his fists as if they were magnets, restraining him to the bed. Frank kissed him up to his ear and barely whispered, "Okay."

Gerard freed his hands from the shackles Frank's desire had enclosed him in, and pulled the guitarist down closer. Frank was biting him now, scraping his neck with his teeth, leaving his mark. Gerard pushed his hands through his hair, and allowed himself to be smothered by his best friend. Frank pushed up from the redhead's neck, and landed on his mouth. Their tongues completely enveloped each other. Frank reached down and touched Gee's ridiculously hard on. He smiled and violently flipped Gerard on his stomach. Gerard caught his breath and Frank could hear his heart pick up speed. Gerard looked behind him to see when Frank intended on pushing, but Frank forced his head to the mattress. He liked to surprise him.

Frank removed his boxers, and while holding Gerard's head down with one hand, pushed in dry with the other. "FFFFFFFFFUUUUCKKKKK" Gerard moaned in agony. Frank smiled in satisfaction and desperately pushed in farther. Gerard was loving it, he could tell. Frank pulled out and pushed in again. He squealed again. "Well this is fun, huh Gee?" Gerard balled the comforter in his fists for some sort of artificial support. "H-harder… FUCK." Frank picked up speed and went in harder. "You want it harder? You're such a fucking slut Gee." Gerard knew that this was the only way of getting this close to him. Even if it meant pain, he would take it. Why? Because he loved the mother fucker. Frank's vision blurred as he came inside of the front-man. "Uhhhhhhhhhn", Frank pulled out and tried to force himself to breathe normally. They both laid there for a second. Gerard watched the ceiling fan orbit itself. He found it difficult to differentiate between the fan spinning and his head. Frank turned his head and glanced at the clock. It was four o'clock in the morning. They had to get up in an hour, there was no way they were gonna get to sleep tonight.

Gerard caught his breath and looked at the clock. "So much for sleeping." Gerard said, making suggestive glances at the other man. Frank rolled his eyes and sighed. "Come here." Gerard smiled and sat up inside Frank's arms, with his shoulder blades touching Frank's collarbones. Frank reached down and put his hand on Gerard's still throbbing cock and put a smile on his Gee's face. Frank started off slow. "F-f-frankie" Gerard lost control of his breathing as Frank moved his hand faster and faster. "F-F-FRANKIE. F-FUCK. " Frank jerked harder until he finished. "FFUCK I LOVE YOU SO MUCH FRANK." With a final stroke of his hand, the two band mates laid there, completely spent.

They both lay there for a while in the wet sheets. Processing the words that had just been screamed. Gerard bit his lip, eyes bulging. The silence was deadly, and finally broken by Frank's alarm. Frank hit the snooze button and lightly patted him on the shoulder. "Yeah, I know." Frank pulled the covers and got up. Gerard laid there, eyes blank,jaw unhinged. And for the first time in a long time, he was invisible.


End file.
